Forgotten Truths: The Cedric Diggory Timeline
by flutteringwisp
Summary: Part 2/3 of the prologue is up! Basically an biography of Cedric Diggory's life. Part 2 is Sivia's 7th birthday, so it focuses more on her, her parents, Hector and Gala, and their dynamic. But don't worry, Cedric is still here. Thank you for your patience. Term ends soon so I'll have the coincidentally Christmas final prologue scene up soon soon soon! Then on to Hogwarts!
1. Prologue 1

Prologue

The cold sun sat low on the morning horizon when Amos Diggory and his wife opened their door. The chilled mid-November breeze hinted at coming snow. Their shoes broke the frozen dew as they tread across the grassy hillside. The smoke of morning fires rose in the distance beyond the hills from the muggle town of Ottery St. Catchpole. A small bundled child ran out in front of them, throwing himself in the tall icy grass and chortling. A smile cracked wide across the ruddy, bearded face of the older wizard.

"Cedric!" He laughed, "Get back here son! You're going to catch a cold." A crooked grin, wide shining steel eyes, and a tuft of auburn hair were all that could be seen between the bulky winter scarf and hat that turned toward them. He dashed toward them, giggling as he circled them in pure joy, before latching to his mother's legs. Amos knelt low, bringing himself to the level of those giddy gray globes, "How would you like a ride on my back while we wait for Uncle Hector, eh, son?" In a Norfolk drawl, Mrs. Diggory encouraged, "Tha' be pretty fun, wouldn' i', lovah?" Cedric nodded eagerly but still clutched to his mother's legs.

"Come now m'boy," Amos he coaxed, reaching comfortingly towards his son,"Let go of mummy's legs." Cedric hesitatingly released his mother and teetered over to his father's inviting arms. "ERRAH!" Amos playfully bellowed as he swung his only child round onto his thick shoulders, causing Cedric to squeal in jubilation. Amos looked up into Cedric's ecstatic face and declared, "Shall we?"

The budding family descended further down the hill, the weak sun creeping towards the west slowly breaking the chill. Out from a patch of foliage at the bottom of the hill strode two figures, dark in the early morning shadows of the trees. They slowly ascended the hill with the sun ascending the sky bringing them into its warming light. It was a man and a woman, a couple. As they trudged upward they progressed from tiny featureless forms into recognizable humans. The man, with a thick head of dark waves above low, thick brows, naturally fixed with a concerned bearing, appeared to be the same age as Amos. The woman, her head adorned with short, tight coils of coal over an olive complexion wasn't much younger and carried a sleeping child about Cedric's size wrapped in blankets in her arms.

"The Dark Lord is dead, Amos!" the dark-haired man cried out with a wide smile cast across his face as he and the woman closed the last stretch of grass. "He is indeed, Hector!" Amos returned enthusiastically, removing Cedric from his shoulders and extending open arms toward the man. "How are you, my friend?"

"Friend my ass! We've been best mates since we were children, get over here," Hector retorted and warmly embraced his dearest friend.

"When my best mates leave the country, they tend tell me where they're going. Where the hell have you been, mate?"

"Oh sure, just get straight to the important stuff and skip right over the pleasantries. I guess I'll have to be the polite one for once. Amos, meet Gala née Reis, my wife." Hector gestures to Gala as she supports her child on one hip and reaches her hand towards Amos'.

"Absolute pleasure to meet you Gala," he said with an exited smile. They shook hands and Gala spoke in a faint accent, almost like an American accent, but somewhat off, "Oh, man. I don't think I can really express how awesome it is to finally meet you." Her large ebony eyes twinkled with unbridled joy as she continued, "For the past six years this guy over here has barely gone a day without mentioning you. I've heard everything he's had to tell about you, multiple times."

"Oh is that right?" Amos mockingly directed toward Hector before addressing Gala again, "You know, I always thought he fancied me a bit. Maybe that's why, not to make you jealous or nothing."

"Oi! Shove off, mate!" Hector laughingly riposted, hitting Amos around the back of his head.

"Alright, alright. Now, who's this little sweetheart," Amos asked fondly, peeking behind the blanketed bundle on Gala's hip. Still chuckling from Amos and Hector's rapport, Gala answered, "This is the little lady Sivia," She caressed her sleeping daughter awake and positioned her body to bring Sivia into better view. Untamable obsidian curls of varying size and density framed an olive complexion to match her mother's, and golden-amber eyes peeked from behind squinted lids blinking in the morning sun. Sivia cooed in waking as everyone admired her. "Well she's stunning, of course," Amos praised of the child's parents. "Do you want to say hello to Sivia, son?" Amos offered, looking down at his son's curious face. The boy nodded and Gala knelt down to his level to show him the child. "Hi, Siv- Sivya," Cedric tentatively peeped after awhile, then Gala stood upright again.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, deh," Mrs. Diggory, feeling the need to apologize for surveying the child of a woman she didn't even know, stepped back and offered her hand to Gala, "Gone and got all up in your business withou' even introuducin' miself. I'm Amos' wife, Mizziz Diggory," Despite being confused at the other woman's apparent lack of a first name, Gala accepted Mrs. Diggory's hand and replied with her own name. "And this must be my godson!" Hector proclaimed, offering his open palm down to the boy, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Cedric." The boy warily accepted the hand of strange man he had been told his whole life was his godfather and quietly greeted him.

"Well then, now that we've had our introductions," he said, throwing a mocking glance at Hector who only scoffed in reply, "Why don't we all come in out of the cold. I'll put on a pot of tea."

The two families turned and quickly entered into the warmth of the low simple house built quite literally into the side of of the hill, a bit like a rabbit's burrow. The simple windows were somewhat muddled by frosty dirt, but the rest of the exterior was rather tidy and had strong, simple wooden bones. The front room had been well-lived, containing large, yet simple, rustic furniture with simple trinkets and tchotchkes scattered generously about and a simple fire burning underneath an simple stone mantle in the back. Despite all this, the room managed to retain a spacious and intimate air. A single simple diagonal ceiling beam connected the two simple wooden archways on the left and right sides of the room. Through the arch on the right was the simple sun-drenched kitchen, kettle already set on a low burner, and through the left was a simple dark hallway leading to the likewise simple bedrooms. The simple home matched the Diggorys' simple life, a simple husband, with his simple wife, and their anything but simple son.

Everyone had just started to settle when Sivia began fussing from being awake so early. "Is there a room I could put her down in?" Gala sighed and asked of the other mother. "Yeh, um," Mrs. Diggory thought for a minute, "Down the holl and secon' door ta the lef'' is our rum. You can pu' her in theh."

"Thanks," she replied. As she walked down the hall, she began singing a lullaby in a distinctly hispanic language with a somewhat nasal yet charmingly melodic voice.

_É comum a gente sonhat, eu sei, quando vem o entradecer _

_Pois eu também dei de sonha um sonho lindo de morrer_

_Vejo um berço e nele eu me decruçar com o pranto a me correr_

_E assimchorando acalentar o filha que eu quero ter..._

She disappeared into the room as Amos disappeared into the kitchen to put on some tea, leaving Hector, Cedric, and his mother.

"D'you want to come and sit with me, Cedric?" Hector proposed. "Okay," Cedric muttered and went over to his godfather. "WOAH," Hector softly yelled as he picked Cedric up by the waist and plopped him on the sofa. "Now, I'm not sure how old you are. Think you could tell me?"

"Four," Cedric mumbled between the fingers he had playing on his lips.

"Wow! Four years old! Why, your almost grown."

"Ca' you tell him whin your berthday were, Ced?" his mother urged. "Yeah," Cedric answered, "It was September. The uh, the seventh. Erm..," he counted on his fingers, "that was, two months mummy?"

"Tha's right, very gud, Ced," Mrs. Diggory applauded. "You know," Hector mentioned, looking with adoring eyes down at the fiddling boy, "September is a very good month. Start of Autumn, changing seasons. Very lovely month, beautiful weather. And seven is a very powerful number, lots of magic in it, there is. So you just might have one of the best birthdays in the world. I expect you'r going to be the center of lots of change. That's pretty brilliant, don't you think?" Cedric sleepily shrugged and looked up with heavily eyelids at his godfather. There was a gleam in his eye as if about to ask something important or say something profound.

Just then, Amos came back into the room with a pot and tea set. "Honey," he said, "Could you take Cedric back to bed. He's looking rather tired."

"Yeh, sure," she said standing up as her husband set the dishes on the table in the middle of the room. She walked with her son down the hall, passing her room as Gala was leaving. "Cedric's tired from the early mornin'," she informed Gala, "I'm jus' puttin' him ta bed. Amos should be servin' up the tea."

"Alright," Gala acknowledged, standing in place to wait for the other mother.

"Nah, go'n. I'll be along."

Mrs. Diggory returned in a few minutes just as Amos finished pouring the tea. "I've already made you a cup love," he said, offering her a dish, "black, two lumps. Just how you like." She purringly accepted, "Thank you deh." She sat down and casually sipped her tea with the others.

"Now," Amos started, "Tell us, Hector. Where in the blazes have you been these past, what? Ten and half years?"

After he put his tea on the table, Hector answered, "Lisbon, Portugal. Mum and Dad heard that it was mostly untouched by the war, so we figured it'd be a good place to hide while also being close enough that we could easily get back, if need be. But we didn't want to take any chances, so we went into Muggle society. Mum worked in a school teaching English while me and Dad worked in a factory of sorts assembling boilers."

"Say again?" Amos mocked, "Manual labour? But you're pampered bum's never had to lift a finger for more than your wand"

"Hey!" Hector exclaimed, picking up his tea again, "I resent that. There was that one time I helped wrestle that ogre in Ireland, remember? That counts. Besides, it was the only work available for immigrants. Mum was the only one who could speak the language and we didn't want to draw any attention by using magic."

"Alright, alright," Amos agreed, "I believe you. But now how did you meet this young lady? She hardly seems the type to work in a factory."

"Well," Gala chimed in, "I actually worked in a shop. Being a refugee, that was all I could manage." she stopped at the Diggorys' concerned expressions. "I fled my home in Brazil when I was sixteen. Our military had taken control of the government after enacting a coup, and instead of giving the power back to us, they elected their own president in '66." A subtle glimmer of fear flashed in her eyes, "Things were already really terrifying with people disappearing and I didn't want to stick around to see how much worse it got. I got out the first chance I could and made it to Portugal in '67." She laughed, "To my surprise, I had just traded one authoritarian regime for another, and though this one wasn't lead by the military, it was in the midst of a war with its colonies." The Diggorys' worried faces only grew more worrisome as she continued, "Compared to the worsening situation back home, though, Portugal was still preferable. Seven years after I came, the Portuguese military planned to lead a coup against the government there. I was afraid Brazil would happen all over again, so I prepared to flee."

She calmly sipped her tea again before continuing, "Anyway, that was where I met Hector, at the Carnation Revolution. We spotted each other across one of the crowded streets as we both were putting carnations in the soldiers' guns. The Revolution plunged the country into a bit of turmoil, as they always do. The following January on my birthday and he said it all made him realize what was important and that he wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, however short they might be. Then he proposed," she grasped her husband's hand, "We eloped before the week was out."

"Bloody hell," Amos uttered in shock. "Now that's a story! We've been so wrapped up in our own war I never thought the muggle world had so many of its own problems And Hector, I never would've taken you to be one to become involved in muggle politics. I'd imagine you had a hard enough time convincing your parents of having a relationship with a muggle to worry about much else."

"Well the politics started as a way to stave off the boredom," Hector cheerily replied, "I needed something exciting in my life but I quickly just became really passionate about it. If I hadn't, I doubt I would've ever met Gala. Surprisingly enough, though, mum was really supportive. She convinced dad that because the family was descended from nymphs who were they to say I couldn't marry anyone I wanted, even a muggle, especially considering that we've always regularly associated with non-magic folk, much less that we were hiding in their society."

"Speaking of, "Amos began to ask, "Where are your parents?"

"They chose to stay in Lisbon. Dad retired and mum's still teaching there. They have a cozy little cottage outside the city."

"Wait," Mrs. Diggory started, "If your a muggle, how d'you take to findin' ou' Hector were a wizard, Gala?"

"Well, I told her the night before we married," Hector eagerly answered, "She actually wigged out, but in a good way, if that makes any sense."

Gala interjected, excitedly bringing her feet on the sofa like a child "Alright, so since I was as little as I can remember, I've loved to read. I'd read anything I could get my hands on and spent most of my free time in a library, which is actually how I came to teach myself English. Anyway, one day when I was about eleven, I came across a book on necromancy buried behind some other books. It was the only book I'd ever seen that treated magic as if it were real not just fiction. That began my suspicions. After then, every so often I'd see something strange, people dressed in weird clothes, an unexplainable flash of light, or a weird sound. I always wanted to talk to one of those people or investigate one of those weird lights or sounds, but I was afraid that it was all fake. So I kept it to myself and became convinced that magic was real."

"So naturally," Hector returned, "When I told her she screamed and cried and was deliriously happy that she'd been right all these years. I was prepared for her to leave me and she took me completely by surprise."

"I spent the rest of that night asking him endless questions about the wizarding world like an eager school kid. I just wanted to know absolutely everything."

"And that was pretty much that. I'm not exactly sure how she managed to get by all these years without some foreign ministry finding her, but I guess every now and again a couple muggles fall through the cracks. Doesn't matter now though."

"That is still most peculiar, though," Amos agreed. "Especially a book of necromancy. Do you still have it by any chance?" Gala regrettably answered, "I lost it years ago, back before I left Brazil. It just vanished one day. Never saw it again."

"Anyhow, we should probably go over to the old house and start cleaning and teleport everything over while the kids are sleeping, after ten years the place ready to fall down."

"Sure, of course," Amos said delighted, "We can finish catching up later or even while you guys are moving in." Directing towards his wife, "Love, would you mind staying here for the kids while I take them over the hill?"

"Ah, not a' all, Am," she dismissed, "I got my own cleanin' ta do 'round heh anyway."

"Fantastic," he kissed her cheek. "Alright you two, let's go! Be back soon, love." And with that short farewell, Amos led the couple back out the door.


	2. Prologue 2

"_You've got your invitation to the mansion, now why don't you get a chill and give me a chance," the frustrated brunette, Kelly Garrett, said to her fellow Angel across the small table. "'Cause I'm hungry," Jill Monroe snipped in reply. Kelly playfully demanded,"Would you get outta here?" Jill prepared to respond, but just then Mr. Bartone walked up._

"_Excuse me," the blonde bombshell stood up in preparation to leave. "I think I'll go take a hot shower."_

Gala spoke every word right along with Jill, "You know my goosebumps are so big I can't tell which ones are the real me." She even laughed along with the woman on screen. "Ciao, Mr. Bartone."

"_My car will call for you at five, Miss Munroe," Mr. Bartone stopped and informed Jill._

"Oh, thank you." Gala continued to copy the woman, even mimicking her wave goodbye to Kelly. The children on either side of the mother were torn between watching the television or watching the woman on the sofa act along with it.

"Mummy," Gala's ever-curious daughter, Sivia, began to ask, "Why do you only copy Jill? And do we have to watch Charlie's Angels all day?"

"Oh, bear with me, little tree, won't you?" the woman pleaded.

"But it's my birthday," Sivia whined.

"This is my favourite episode. Just this last, please? Then we'll go and have some fun, I promise." Sivia groaned and reluctantly surrendered in a crushing hug from her mother. "Oh thank you, little tree! And I only copy Jill because... well because she's perfection. She's- she's gorgeous and she's brilliant and she's hilarious and..." Gala sighed, "I just love her. So. Much. Watch the show, you'll see." The trio returned their attention to the screen, Sivia with feigned interested, Cedric, silently fascinated, but Gala was entranced.

Minutes and moments flew by in the flash of highly saturated scenes and scratchy audio, braless blouses and flipped-out hair. Gala kept along mouthing Farrah Fawcett's words and mimicking her motions. Her breath caught at scenes of tension and she laughed at every joke, despite having seen this episode many times over. The children laughed with her even though they were too young to really understand everything.

Before long it ended as the episodes always do, with Charlie making a suggestive innuendo about his sexual escapades with yet another woman disguised as noble duty for justice. As the credits rolled and the theme song played, Gala contently sighed, "Wasn't that just fantastic? Just as brilliant as always. But of course, with Farrah, how could it not be? What'd you think of it kids?"

Cedric excitedly answered first, "It was great Auntie G!"

"Do you really mean it, Cedric? I'm glad you think so. I mean it really is such a great show.."

"Can we-," Sivia tried to speak, but Gala was too busy rambling about the show and Farrah Fawcett to notice. Eventually she came to finish, "She's really just so amazing. Did you know we're related to her?" Before either child could even respond she babbled on, "Oh yeah, come, I'll show you the family tree upstairs."

The children followed her up the creaky wooden stairs with Gala rambling on, her long, dark curls bounced with the sway of her large hips under her flowing house gown."Oh, I just can't tell you how I felt when your father first told me about his relation to Farrah. I just freaked! I swear, I was could've died." As she rambled on, they came to the landing and turned the corner into a room. In the middle of the room was a small tree and tiny magical figures climbed along it's branches. On the wall was a large poster of Farrah's famous red swimsuit poster.

"Come, look closer," She brought the children to the tree and gestured to the figures as she talked. "This is the Fawcett family tree. At the top is where the magic started, with your muggle ancestor Eimer, one of the last true Celts, and his wife Eibhlin, a true Irish sea nymph. They gave birth to Eachann and William. William was a squib, and Eachann was a remarkably talented wizard. As such, Eachann was the family pride and William was mostly forgotten. There was such a rift between them, that when the Irish Potato Famine of the mid-19th century hit their father, Eimer, died, and William left to America. The brothers never talked again. Eachann married a half-wood nymph woman named Aoife, and William married a Choctaw woman named Osyka," Farrah gestured to two stunningly beautiful women on either side of the tree's main body, one with skin the colour of cinnamon and glossy raven hair, the other a slightly-green coloured woman with wavy chestnut hair. That's when Hector came through the door.

"Daddy!" Sivia exclaimed, running into his arms. "Uncle Hector!" Cedric chimed with a radiant grin.

"Are we going over our family history again? He asked of the room. Gala answered lovingly, "Yes, my warbler I just told them about the divide. You know it better than me, care to finish?"

"Of course, darling Well, Siv, you came from Eachann's line and Farrah came from William's. There's yet to be another witch or wizard on William's side, but the tree continues to add them. Great-great grandma Eibhlin brought magic into our blood because she was a nymph. All sea nymphs have very powerful magic in them to start, but Eibhlin was born on the autumnal equinox so hers was even more powerful. Her nymph magic attracted other nymphs into the family almost as if it were fate. Grandma Silvana is a sea nymph too. But great-grandma Aoife was half-wood nymph," he pointed to a women with fiery red hair and a look in her eyes to match. "Wood nymphs have enchanting singing voices. They're sing so beautifully that the leading French school of magic, Beauxbatons, employs them every year for Christmas. That's where our family gets our voice."

"Hey!" Gala called, offended, "I've got a fair set of pipes too you know."

"Yes, my darling, and I love your sweet pipes, especially at night," he said, grabbing ahold of her by the waist and bringing her in for a kiss. "Hector!" Gala protested, playfully smacking his chest, "not in front of the children."

"Oh, ahem... yes. Well then," he continued, "All of my aunts married nymphs," He pointed in turn to each of his aunts and their hauntingly handsome husbands, then to each of Sivia's mesmerizing aunts and their husbands, "and so did my brothers. For some reason I was able to resist the nymph-blood's call and married your wonderful mother, and I'm so grateful." He charmingly winked at his wife.

"Oh," Hector started off, "that reminds me. You received a telegram this morning, Gals." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out an envelope to hand over to her. She tentatively takes it, rips it open, and unfolds it to read. Her smile drops and her mouth rises to cover where it once stood.

"Oh, meu deus!"She whispers as a tear falls down her cheek. "Hector." He starts toward her, thinking the worst has happened to her parents. She looks up and drops her hand to reveal a giant, open smile. "Oh Hector! Oh meu deus. E- eu não posso acreditar. Eu posso finalmente… posso finalmente ver a mãe e o pai. Os militares cairam. Oh meu deus. Hector, eu te amo tanto. Eu posso ir para casa. Minha mãe e meu pai… oh meu deus. Hector…"

She continued to babble in Portuguese through the tears streaming down her face and the mucus building up in her throat until Hector gripped her by her face, stroking her hair away. Soothingly he said, "Gala, dear. What's going on? I only caught half of that."

Gala couldn't answer. She was a mess of tears and smiles and Portuguese. Sivia spoke instead, "Mum's happy because the government in Brazil fell and she gets to see Nana and papa again. What's that mean dad?" Hector's face exploded into joy. He swooped Sivia up in his arms swung her around and kissed her all over her face.

"Oh, Siv!" He exclaimed. "Siv, this is fantastic news! You're finally going to get to meet your grandparents!"

Cedric quietly walked over to Gala hugged her. She looked down at him. Something about that wide, crooked smile was so serene in that moment. She reached down and stroked his hair and her breathing began to even out.

Soon she knelt down to face the grey-eyed child. He reached and clumsily drew the hair out of her face, "Let's party," was all he said. Gala burst into a wet chortle and simply nodded. She took him by the hand and started for the door. Hector came up behind her, grabbed by her waist, and craned his neck around to kiss her passionately. He came round her front, smile still beaming.

"Let's celebrate, my warbler," she said with eyes still wet with tears and a joyful trembling hand resting on his chest.

"Of course, darling. Yes!" He excitedly whirled behind her to fetch their daughter. Gala and Cedric continued calmly down to the main room hand in hand. Behind them could be heard Hector shouting, "Come, Siv. Let's go celebrate your best birthday yet!"

They flew down the stairs to join the others. Gala was putting on a record, Nena's _99 Red Balloons_.

_You and I, in a little toy shop  
Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got.  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one, they were gone._

The trance-like rock music started to play and Gala raised her hands over her head in a very ethereal fashion. Her hips swayed smoothly like waves of the ocean. Her arms flowed above and around her like streams of a valley. She was flawlessly mesmerizing. Hector couldn't resist and hungrily grabbed her by the waist. She didn't even skip a beat. She welcomed Hector into her flow and they melded into a beautiful erotic display of raw joy.

_Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, "Some thing's out there."  
Floating in the summer sky,  
Ninety-nine red balloons go by._

Sivia and Cedric mimicked the adults. They playfully flailed their arms around each other and giggled. They curled and swirled and twirled around each other.

_Ninety-nine red balloons  
Floating in the summer skym.  
Panic lads, it's a red alert  
There's something here from somewhere else._

_The war machine springs to life_  
_Opens up one eager eye,_  
_Focusing it on the sky_  
_Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

_Ninety-nine Decision Street  
Ninety-nine ministers meet  
To worry, worry, super-scurry  
Call the troops out in a hurry_

_This is what we've waiting for_  
_This is it boys, this is war_  
_The President is on the line_  
_As ninety-nine red balloons go by_

_Ninety-nine knights of the air  
Riding super high-tech jet fighters  
Everyone's a super hero  
Everyone's a Captain Kirk_

Gala wrapped her arms around her husband and passionately kissed him. Her smile pervaded through the hot friction of their lips. The children chuckled at their kissing but agreed to mimic even that. They pressed their lips together and mockingly shook their heads back and forth. They exploded into laughter and fell on the floor together. The tumbling pulled the attention of Hector and Gala. They joined in the children's laughter. Gala came and scooped up her daughter and kissed her. She swayed and twirled with her beautiful seven year old in her arms. Hector took Cedric by the hands and danced with the older child. The four of them danced as the record continued and on well into the night.

_With orders to identify, to clarify and classify  
Scrambling in the summer sky  
As ninety-nine red balloons go by  
Ninety-nine red balloons go by_

* * *

"Are you cozy, little tree and sparrow?" Gala asked, brushing dark curls out of her daughter's face and pinning it behind her tiny ear, then stroking Cedric's auburn waves out of his in their separate beds. The children sleepily nodded as she pet them through the blankets. She began to sing.

_Goodnight, my someone,  
Goodnight, my love,  
Sleep tight, my someone,  
Sleep tight, my love,  
Our star is shining it's brightest light  
For goodnight, my love, for goodnight.  
Sweet dreams be yours, dear,  
If dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might  
Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight  
True love can be whispered from heart to heart  
When lovers are parted they say  
But I must depend on a wish and a star  
As long as my heart doesn't know who you are.  
Sweet dreams be yours dear,  
If dreams there be  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might  
Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight.  
Goodnight,  
Goodnight._

The last note rung out from her lungs. The children had fallen asleep some time ago. She silently crept outside and left the budding kids to their blissful sleep.


End file.
